miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexandre Dieulafoy
Alexandre Dieulafoy or Alexander Duieulafoy (in the English dub), is the main character of the series, Miraculous Rising. He is a student at Académie Amélie Landreau in Paris, France, being part of Mr. Gauthier's class. Alexandre is a Senagalese-American who is the nerd of the series and has shown to show a lack of confidence within himself. He is actually a budding comic book artist who dreams of becoming a famous author and is skilled in fencing. He is given the Phoenix Miraculous by Master Fu where he is guided by his kwami, Ember, allowing him to transform into the superhero, Scarlet Phoenix, gaining the power of Holy Fire/Rainbow Manipulation and Rebirth. Apperance 'Physical Appearance' Alexandre is of Senegalese descent and stands around 5'10" (177cm) and weighing 165 lbs (74 kg). He has a lean and muscular build and has a dark chocolate skin tone. He has black hair stylized in waist-length dreadlocks and has brown eyes. 'Civilian Form' Alexandre's main attire is usually a red designer t-shirt spun with orange and yellow, giving it a fiery effect alluding to his Miraculous alter-ego. He even wears a red hooded jacket underneath a blue denim jean jacket. His outfit also consists of a pair of denim jean pants, a pair of dark red boots, a golden cross necklace, and a pair of black-rimmed glasses. 'As Scarlet Phoenix' Alexandre's Miraculous suit is made with indestructible texture colored in the hue of China red blending with orange and yellow with iridescent rainbow accents spun with gold and a white front. The top of his suit poses as an overcoat with a standing collar and tails resembling the feathers of a phoenix secured by a large golden belt with a phoenix belt buckle and his Phoenix Miraculous in the upper center and a flowing cape resembling the wings of a phoenix. The bottom of his suit is colored red with golden/rainbow highlights on the sides of his legs and his gloves/boots are orange blended in with yellow. His dreads become three-toned in red, orange, and yellow and is tied into a high ponytail secured by a golden cuff. He wears a red mask with golden highlights which also embodies the wings of a phoenix. Personality 'As Alexandre' Alexandre is a quiet, reserved and diffident young man who is a very talented comic author and illustrator who is imaginative and often spaces out, much like Nathaniel. Mainly it's because he has moved to Paris after his mother remarried after she and his father, Aliaune divorced. He never has gotten any friends within his childhood until his second move to Montreal in Canada after his mother gotten a job there and has gotten himself a few friends until his mother and stepfather married and moved to Paris, France which he felt like a complete stranger there until he meets Jack-Gabriel and Lalisa. Due to his anxiety, and shyness. Alexandre creates a magical boy/girl team called 'The Prism Guardians' where he imagines himself as a superhero, who is outgoing, brave and is able to love himself. Aside from his shyness, Alexandre would try to speak up for others when in need and try to keep his anxiety from showing, even though he afraid of jumping into other people's situations to help them out. He also hates seeing people go through the same hardships he goes through and would give them the kind words he can give, for he rather puts others first before himself. After getting Phoenix Miraculous from Master Fu, Alexandre soon begins to shake off the shyness and the silence from within him and begin to open himself up to Jack, Lalisa, and the others. Especially the Miraculous alum, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and Adrien Agreste and is able to open up about his feelings for Jack. 'As Scarlet Phoenix' Coming soon... Backstory Coming soon... Relationships Coming soon... Abilities Coming soon... Trivia Coming soon... Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Miraculous holder Category:Miracusona Category:Senegalese characters Category:African-American characters Category:Kurogane Characters Category:CureKurogane Series